The First Jellicle Ball
by Hollarinax
Summary: Yet another original name! Please read the AN before reading this, it explains it better! The sequel to The First Kiss - Pouncival's first Jellicle Ball. Bless him!
1. The Jellicle Ball

**Wookay, this is the deal; I'm not entirely sure where i'm going with this fic, so I didn't finish it all, but from what i've done of it i'll continue to write it if you like it! Please let me know what you think & if I should continue it & if possible give any scenes I could take influence from for Bombalurina & Pouncival (So far I only have the bum scratch in Rum Tum Tugger, the mating dance (most obvious one lol) & as Bombalurina is doing her solo in the Jellicle Ball, Pouncival stops & stares at her - it's the most adorable thing!) So yeah, also i'm really not sure if it'll turn out as a BombaxPounce or BombaxTugger - please give me feedback & any suggestions to the eventual outcome! Thankyou :)**

'I'm going to ask Electra to the ball today, I just hope she'll say yes ..' Tumblebrutus said softly, imagining the situation & the possible positive & negative outcomes.

'Well i'm going to ask Bombalurina & she's going to say yes!' Pouncival declared, bobbing up & down in excitement.

Tumblebrutus rolled his eyes & his friend, he knew too well of Pouncival's feelings for the red queen. He had been infatuated with her since he had first clapped eyes on her. At first he thought it was just a silly crush on an older queen, but it had lately escalated into some kind of obsession.

'I'm going to kiss her again .. I've been practising!' He grinned.

'Yeah, just remember that _you_ kissed _her_,' Tumble muttered & then realised what Pouncival had just said. 'Practising? On what?!' he cried, completely bewildered & somewhat disgusted at his best friend.

'On the back of my paw.'

'Your a sick tom, Pounce.'

'Whatever Tumble, you're just jealous cos I kissed the hottest queen in the junkyard! & we're in LOVE!'

Tumble scoffed, 'She's too old for you, man. Besides, Tugger'll have your tail if you go anywhere near her!'

Pouncival paused. He could not argue with that. 'Well .. she'll tell him where to go cos she has me now! & age is just a number!'

'Well, we'll see what Jenny has to say about that.'

Pouncival scowled at Tumble & rested his head in his hands. _I'll get Bombalurina, just you wait Tumblesmartypantus._

'Hello Tumble & Pounce!'

Pouncival lifted his head to be greeted by Electra & Etcetera & put his head back down again. They were the last cats he wanted to see.

'H-hello Electra.' Tumble whispered, his cheeks blazing.

'What's wrong with Pouncival?'

'Queen troubles.' Tumble rolled his eyes & shook his head, which made Electra giggle.

'Speaking of queen's, w-would you like to go to the ball with me Electra?'

'YES!' Electra squealed & wrapped her arms around Tumblebrutus' neck, which made him blush harder.

Etcetera stared down at Pouncival & tapped her foot, expecting him to say something & sighed angrily when he didn't.

'Who're you taking to the ball Pounce?'

'I dunno.' he hissed. 'I need to go, I'll see you at the ball later Cetty.' Pouncival could not get away any faster from his friend's & hid inside a large pipe to think. He looked down onto the junkyard & all the hustle & bustle that it held. Munkustrap & Alonzo were patrolling, Jenny & Jelly were running about mad trying to organise the ball, Tugger was dancing for the queens_ ugh .. _& He paused when he noticed Bombalurina sitting with him. Gazing into his eyes & laughing with him. His heart felt like had burst into a thousand little pieces & his eyes began to fill with tears.

'Sh-She loves me.' he sobbed, turning his head away from her. He tucked his knees up to his neck & cried into his fur. _Tumble was right, she never loved me. _Pouncival felt a shadow fall across him & was greeted by Tumblebrutus.

'Pounce, are you ok? I was looking everywhere for you.' Tumblebrutus had never seen Pouncival cry before, he was always so benevolent & chipper. _This queen's got him good._

'You were right, Tumble.' he sniffed, wiping his tears away with his paws.

'No I wasn't Pounce .. I was just jealous that you kissed Bombalurina .. You never know what might happen at the ball tonight.'

Pouncival paused & thought about his friend's last sentence, _you never know what might happen at the ball tonight. _'You're right Tumble, something's going to happen, I can feel it! C'mon we need to get ready!' Pouncival cried, grabbing Tumbebrutus' collar & pulling him out of the pipe before he could object. Pouncival smiled cheekily as he walked to his den, the memory of his & Bombalurina's kiss lingering on his mind & the hope that it may happen again at the ball. There was, of course, the problem of Tugger, but he could concern about that later.

*** * ***

_Are you blind when you're born?_

_Can you see in the dark?_

_Can you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?_

_Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?_

_Are you cock of the walk, when you're walking alone?_

_Because Jellicles are & Jellicles do .._

Pouncival sang along to the song wonderfully, for his first ball he remembered the songs pretty well. He loved dancing & he knew he could catch Bombalurina's eye with it, especially after a few dance lessons from a certain Maine Coon.

_I have a Gumbie cat in mind .._

Pouncival grinned cheekily, with a tap dancing solo how could he not impress Bombalurina? 'Pouncival what're you doing?' Tumblebrutus stared at his friend through his beetle goggles & watched him take centre stage with Jenny. Pouncival began to shake his hips sexily like the Rum Tum Tugger, but was interrupted by Jenny who smacked him & told him to wait for his cue. Pouncival smiled innocently & stared at Bombalurina who was singing with Jellylorum & Demeter, but she stopped to flash a quick wink & grin at Pouncival, before continuing the rest of the song before Jenny could smack her like she did to him.

'Bombalurina what the hell are you doing?' whispered Demeter through gritted teeth.

'Deme, it's his first ball, it should be memorable.' Bombalurina replied smiling cheekily at her sister.

Pouncival scrambled over to Tumblebrutus, gasping for breath. 'Did you see that?! I need to do it again!' Tumblebrutus opened his mouth to stop Pouncival, but the little tom had already ran into the centre of the junkyard. Tumblebrutus shook his head & joined the line to begin the tap dancing routine. Jenny walked along the line to make sure everyone was in place, Pouncival following her & pretending to stab her with a fork, much to Victoria & Jemima's delight. Pouncival's face was plastered in a clownish grin, but Jenny spun round & sent him back to the end of the line. He scowled & did as he was told, scanning the junkyard for Bombalurina, but she was nowhere to be seen. Pouncival pouted & sat on top of a large trash heap to look for her, but jumped in fear as Tugger burst into the junkyard with a loud meow. Pouncival stared upto Tugger, _sure he has a mane, and he's tall & muscly but I bet he can't do this! _With that, Pouncival backflipped onto the ground from the large heap & waited for his applause on his pristine landing, but everyone was too interested in Tugger. Bombalurina in particularly.

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious BEAST!_

Pouncival dashed over to dance with Plato & Tumblebrutus & he smiled at Bombalurina as he began to shake his little hips. Bombalurina didn't notice him however, as she was dancing with Tugger. Pouncival stared in awe at the couple dancing sensuously in the centre of the junkyard & then to Tumblebrutus who raised his eyebrow to say 'I told you so'. Pouncival looked to his feet, but flinched in surprise when the ground made a loud thump & he turned to see Bombalurina lying on the floor, scowling at Tugger. Pouncival's mouth dropped open in shock as she stood to her feet proudly & began to dance with him again, only to get bumped. Pouncival looked at Tumblebrutus sadly, 'Why does he treat her like that?' Tumblebrutus shrugged & ran into his spot when he noticed Jenny staring at them with wide eyes. Pouncival noticed a spot next to Bombalurina & raced into it & began to dance next to her.

'You're quite the little dancer.' she purred, flashing a knock-out smile at Pouncival.

'Thanks.' he replied shyly, blushing.

_Abouuuut .. Abouuuuuuuut .._

Pouncival slid over into a dark shadow to let Tugger finish his song, but didn't notice Bombalurina run after him. He stared up to her, her long legs swaying in time to the music. Pouncival grinned & shoved his bottom in the air & purred when she began to stroke his legs. He shivered in delight as her claws brushed up & down against his fur & he fell to the ground in complete bliss. Pouncival opened his eyes lazily & giggled dreamily. Bombalurina stared down at the love-struck tom & smiled as he sat up & stared at her admirably, staring deep into her hazel eyes. Bombalurina turned away from him hastily, breaking their gaze & raised her paw to praise Tugger as the song began to finish. _He's just a kitten, you don't love him._


	2. The Jellicle Ball Pas Deux

**Thankyou Misto4ever, Munkustrap18 & Don't Know Don't Care 38 for your reviews, they were really appreciated :D Here's The Jellicle Ball Pas Deux (Ooh check that title out lmao!) ALSO; I apologise in advance if there's spelling errors in this (which I know there will be - sorry!!) My spelling's diabolical!**

_Bark, bark, bark, bark!_

_Until you could hear them all over the park!_

Bombalurina looked down onto the Jellicles & giggled at them all dressed up as pollicles. She stared at Pouncival who was struggling around the stage with a shoe on his head & smiled, he was adorable. She felt a pair of leather gloved paws wrap around her stomach & turned to see Tugger standing behind her, a small smirk on his face.

'Hey gorgeous.'

Bombalurina raised her eyebrows suggestively & smiled at him. 'So why're you not dressed up as a pollicle?'

'I don't need to.'

'I noticed.' Bombalurina looked Tugger up & down & winked at him to show she was joking. Tugger pulled Bombalurina towards him & stared into her eyes & growled like a pollicle as sexily as he could. Bombalurina stared into his amber eyes & burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Tugger scowled & adjusted his mane.

'I was only joking, funny wasn't it.' He escaped a loud, fake laugh & smiled at Bombalurina, who could see straight through his charade, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. She had bigger plans for her pay-back concerning him dropping her during his song.

'Very.' she replied, grinning at him wickedly. She approached him & began to play with his mane, as she knew how he adored it so.

'Tuuugger..'

'Yeah, babe?'

'Y'know how Pouncival has a crush on me?'

'Yeah?'

'Well, me & Demeter thought that I should approach him during the mating dance .. just so that his first ball is memorable & everything. Don't you think?'

Tugger instantly stopped feeling the pleasure from Bombalurina's claws in his mane & stared at her.

'But who am I going to do it with then?!'

Bombalurina looked over her shoulder & smiled. Tugger followed her gaze & his face dropped.

'Bombalurina .. no ..'

'Oh but Tugger, Skimble has to give Victoria away & the rest of the queen's already have mates!'

Tugger stared at the Gumbie cat in horror. He had to mate with the queen who knew all of his dirty little secrets & the queen who had actually told him what the act of mating was?!

Bombalurina rested her head on Tugger's mane & pouted cutely at him, batting her eye-lashes. Tugger breathed in deeply & nodded sullenly.

'Fine. But i'm only doing this for you, y'know.'

Bombalurina smiled at him sweetly & kissed him on the cheek. She winked & sauntered off into the junkyard to begin the Jellicle Ball. Tugger grinned, completely unaware of the trick Bombalurina had just played on him & followed her.

As the music began to play Bombalurina prepared for her solo. She watched Mistoffolees, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus & Pouncival attempt to out-dance eachother. She gazed at Pouncival spinning gracefully through the air & shaking his hips like Tugger, _the tom can really move!_She walked seductively into the centre of the stage & began to dance sexily. She spun round & smiled at Pouncival, who had frozen in the centre & was staring at her in amazement. She hoped that he would dance with her but Mistoffolees shook his head pulled him away before he could approach her & more cats started to join in with her.

Bombalurina grinned to herself as she thought of Pouncival staring at her, she felt wanted & special. Tugger approached her & they danced together in the centre of the junkyard, the rest of the Jellicle's watching them. Tugger picked her up & carried her behind a crowd of Jellicles who were dancing & whispered into her ear, 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

Tugger sighed, 'Bomba, I know Pouncival has a crush on you & I don't blame him .. but he can't love you more than I do.'

Bombalurina gazed into his amber eyes & then stared at Pouncival who noticed that she was staring at him & smiled at her lovingly. Her heart sank as she turned away from the grey tom & she stared to the ground. 'But how do I know that?' she asked softly. 'I'm sorry Tugger.' she whispered.

Pouncival continued to stare at Bombalurina & Tugger. 'What're they doing?' he asked. Tumblebrutus looked over at them just as Tugger began to leave & watched Bombalurina lift her head & gaze straight at Pouncival, a small smile spreading across her face, before walking away from where her & Tugger were.

Tumblebrutus stared at Bombalurina & then at Pouncival in complete disbelief. 'What the-what .. what the heavyside was that?!' Pouncival did not answer & simply stared at Bombalurina who was sitting herself, watching the rest of the Jellicles dance. He stood up & sat next to her.

'Why're you not dancing?' He asked softly.

'My legs are a little sore after a tom started rubbing his ass on them.' she giggled.

Pouncival laughed & blushed, before lifting his paw & stroking Bombalurina's legs. 'That making them better?'

Bombalurina purred, 'Much better.' The two cats fell silent & Pouncival stopped stroking her legs & stared upto her. 'You look beautiful tonight.'

Bombalurina looked down onto his face which was sincere, but so welcoming & genuine. Before she could realise what she was doing she pulled his face towards hers & kissed him as he had done to her not so long ago. Bombalurina tore her lips from his, 'I need to go.'

Pouncival gazed at her, 'But, why?'

Bombalurina looked into his eyes & she paused as his face seemed different. _This isn't little Pouncival, he's coming of age .. _She caressed his face & ran her paw down his now chiseled features. _He's not a kitten anymore, he's a tom, a fully grown tom._

She grinned at him, 'I'll see you later.' Pouncival shot his paw up to stop her & watched her begin to dance. _What did she mean by that?_He followed her & joined in with the dance & stopped when Old Deuteronomy walked into the centre & raised his hands to begin the mating dance. Pouncival froze & turned his head round hastily to look for Bombalurina. But she was gone. He crawled over to the side as Plato lifted Victoria into the air. Pouncival's eyes began to fill with tears as he leapt into a handstand, to show that a queen was to approach him. He shivered as he felt a paw stroke down his body, but his eyes widened as he recognised her touch, _could it be?_He fell from his handstand & was face to face with Bombalurina, who was smiling at him like she had never done before.

'Are you ok with this Pounce?'

Pouncival stuttered, unable to believe that Bombalurina had chosen him to mate with her. The queen of his dreams. 'D-definitely.' he finally managed & climbed over her & kissed her softly on the lips as she stroked his face. 'I love you Bombalurina, I've always loved you.'

Bombalurina held Pouncival's face & a grin spread across her face. 'I-I love you too Pouncival.' she bit her lip as the words escaped from her mouth like word vomit, but she did not resent her words in any way & kissed him like she had kissed no other tom before, not even Tugger. A kiss that was laced with love & devotion, which Pouncival returned, his heart pulsating as he held the only queen he had ever loved & ever would love.

**I decided to finish it with Bomba & Pounce, I couldn't help myself - my faith's been put back into them :) I'm going to write another BombaxPounce fic soon, i've just not decided what about yet! In the meantime i've got a BombaxTugger fic planned (I hear those groans! lol) & a MistoxJemima request on the way too! Watch this space! Anyway, please review this if you read it & tell me what you thought, I love to hear your opinions! :D**


End file.
